Phono
Phono is the secondary playable character in the Megaman Tempo series, being playable in all 10 games in the series. He wants to see Goth dead just as much if not more so than Tempo, but chooses to obey NeoHunter law in order to prove that authority can triumph over lawless chaos. Background Phono was built after the discovery of Tempo and was one of the first of the new models — known as Mk VII Reploids or Temproids — produced. As such, he was able to join the NeoHunter academy at the same time as his "father", Tempo himself. Though a fairly serious individual who is obsessed with protocol and prosecution, he somehow struck up a friendship with Tempo after the blue-and-orange machine saved their class during their first mission against actual Mavericks went awry. Their squadron received poor intel about the sheer numbers of mechaniloids in the area (as most appeared to be decommissioned due to it being a Robot Graveyard), and they were surrounded by the time they reached the middle of the area. Jammer mechaniloids prevented their escape by blocking the signal to their jump point, and they were doomed. Phono held his own, decimating swathes of enemies with his Phono Buster and leaving little more than scrap in his wake. However the slowness of his weapon meant that the thousands of foes were slowly gaining on him and the rest of their allies, and it would not be long until they were ripped asunder; what really saved them is when Tempo instinctively discovered his Xeno Beam, carving a massive path through the Mavericks and giving the survivors a chance to rush out. They soon destroyed the jammer mechaniloids and successfully fled by connecting to their jump point. The team remained together afterwards, and Commander Synth was awarded his own official unit to command at NeoHunter HQ. While Tempo and Bias formed a powerful friendship and worked together as partners, Phono chose to work alone — while he had friends he was more of a lone wolf. Years later when Tempo and his new partner Trance were deemed Mavericks, Phono was not put on the case towards bringing him back or eliminating him as Electronika and Formal had been sent instead to do so. However, he instead worked to find leads on where Goth's Maverick factory was located, violently decommissioning a number of declared Mavericks to obtain the info he needed, hoping to end the catastrophe once and for all by erasing the viral program running everything. Though he discovered the base on his own (at roughly the same time as Tempo himself had), he had no direct knowledge as to Goth's look, and upon killing who he believed to be the Maverick King, he departed, believing his mission complete. Even so, Tempo would delete Goth soon afterwards anyway. Victims of Phono The "Victims of Phono" are the numerous known Mavericks and non-Maverick individuals slain by Phono. Few were not corrupted, and of those who weren't, Phono was simply defending himself. Sanity's Affliction *Pain Lobster *Slumber Fly *Timid Fennec *Unload Shardvark *Void Hunter *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *Lokos *Dekoi Solution Temporary *Copy Flea *Iapyx Iiwi *Multiplicity Stork *Rockroller Assaultasaurus *Wintery Yak *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' Oppositional Juggernaut *Fiber Cranelight *Frenzy Fearanha *Lips Myna *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' Lazarus Mark *Ancient Medusagyne *Circius Takahē *Douse Palouse *Nocturne Potoroo *Petrol Petrel *Unkillable Kokanee *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' Contingent Thought *Miasma Muskox *Plagueis Thanatoad *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' Falsified Identity *Baaaad Aries *Grazewound Neighsayer *Impulse Tigrrr *Lowblow Boxen *Mischief Marmoset *Search Cobra *Stampede Aurochs *Tease Premnas Dashed Reverie *Africus Hammerkop *Laylow Halibot *Magnum Myriapod *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *Dimensional Springbok Aberrant Uprising Ancient Mavericks excavated and brought to full working order by the infected Archaeologists, along with the aid of former Hunter, Kuwanger. *Boomboom Kuwanger *Immolate Phoenix *Pupate Splatterkiller *Scuttle Kraken *Sharpshoot Myrmecophage *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' Transmogrified Amalgamation *Awkward Cranetoad *Blunderbuss MUSKrET *Soprano Walrut *Swift Chimpala *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *Carve Wittlestar *Barbastelle *Ragondin *Pretentious Poodlemur End Game *Thrash Buffaleo *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *Ra Data Category:Somarinoa Category:Mega Man Fan Character Category:Megaman Tempo Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Male